Chasing Demons
by MitzFTW
Summary: Julie is in this club at school. Not just any club, but a club for people with powers. Mitch, Ty, Jason, Grace, and Julie take request from students and hopefully forfill them. With another school in town which is for the troubled students and is literally called troubled, there will be a lot of requests this year
1. Backstory

Today was the day. The day our club got a new member. Her name was Grace or something. Her power was ice... Wait did I forget to mention the part where our club has powers? Okay, here's the backstory. Our club is called... Well actually, I don't think we've ever decided on it. Well anyways, our club was made by the President. No, not the president of the United States, the president of our school. You see, there are two schools, one school for people who don't have issues and another for the people who do. Before this club, people used to complain to the president, whose name is Mr. Noah, and say that they're having some problems with the other school.

Mr. Noah was getting tired with all the complaints, so he dug up some of the school secrets and found out that 5 students have powers. Aria, Jason, Mitch, Ty, and me. Turns out Mr. Noah has some powers of his own and he knew what we needed on a mission. Aria and I wore necklaces that release our powers, all of it. My power is water. Without the necklace, I can only control water thats made on it's own, but with the necklace, I can make water out of thin air. Aria has telepathy. She can control souls, or even make one. She died last year on one of her missions, because a student said that the other school, which was called 'Troubled', had some students that were bullying her. Turns out they had powers to and... Look she was important to me. She was my sister.

Mitch, Ty and Jason wore a ring. It was a boyish type ring and was designed to look like their powers. Ty had lightning power. Thats why he's the leader of the group. But he usually always has his ring on because we don't really get much lightning here. Mitch had rock power. He doesn't usually where his ring, because I don't know if you noticed, but there are a lot of rocks on the ground. Jason's power is fire. He wheres his ring a lot also cause we don't usually get a lot of fire, but if we do, I'm there to put it out.

* * *

**So yeah... Hope you liked my story! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I have to do a lot of important things like watch T.V. Well then... Toodles!**


	2. New member

Julie's POV

I here the door buzz. Our window were blacked out, so no one would see inside. That's why we had security cameras. And if we need to take request from students, we go through the back door in to the requesting room. "Grace has arrived." Ty says. He puts in the password to open the door. Yes, there was a password on the inside. On the outside, there's a buzzer, for the new people or requestors, and a scanner, for people who work here already and wanna get inside.

Ty opens the door. "Julie." he says. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Your a girl a-"

"No, really?"

"Let me finish. You're a girl and Grace is a girl. Girls usually bond and whatever, so you're gonna show her around." I nod. I walk up to Grace and shut the door behind her. "I'm Julie." I say in my (fake) biggest smile. "You probably know my name... So, what powers do you have?" she asks. "Water." I say. "This is really awkward..." I hear Mitch badly whisper. "Just pretend they're not here." I say. "That's what I've been doing since I got here." She chuckles. We both start to laugh. Once the tour was over, I introduce her to everyone.

Grace turned out to be a really cool person. Jason smiled at us both. "What is it?" She asks. "I know why you guys are getting along! Water and ice, perfect match!" Jason says, like he knows everything. Well actually he was right. Most of the time, people with alike powers get along. Like my mom and dad. "So Grace, when did you find out you had powers?" Ty asks. She doesn't answer for the first 5 minutes. "I found out, when my family and I were getting tortured. I shielded us, but I couldn't save my first love.

The room is silent, un till I started to cry. "What's wrong?" she asks. "The same thing happened with my sister." I cry. We go into the back room. We sit down at the table and start explaining. "One day we were going on a sp-special mi-mi-mission." I finally get the words out. "My sister was the strongest. She tried taking all the souls in the bodies and smashing them on the ground so they'd get hurt and we'd get what we needed, but she was getting week and released one soul on accident. Turns out h-he hap p-powers. He had the power of wood. He got two logs that were really sharp at the end, then put them through her body. I could've saved her, but i wasn't strong enough." I start to cry


	3. The nightmare

Grace's POV

_ It's been exactly 4 years since my family and I have been kidnapped. We were taken into a forest to be treated as slaves. There was another boy who was captured. His name was Nicholas. Nicholas was the first guy (and pretty much the only guy) to care about me. I heard my mom gasp while she was working in the kitchen. "What is it?" I asked. "I accidentally left the clothes hanging outside." she says. When the sun comes down, we get a lot of moths. _

_ The guy who kidnapped us comes in the house, furiously. "Amy! Look what they did to my shirt!" He said angrily. It was his buttoned down shirt that he wore on special holidays. "This is the 5th time!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Just then my dad comes in the house to go and clean the table. "Jerry, hand me the gun." He said to my dad. I was watching my dad hesitate. "No." My dad said firmly. The kidnapper grabs the gun himself, then gets another one out of the closet._

_ He points the gun at both of them. I didn't know what to do. I reach my hand to him. "No!" I scream, when all of a sudden I froze him. My dad kicks him over, then he breaks into little pieces. Nicholas runs in the house. "I heard shatt-" he paused in the middle when he saw the guy smashed on the floor. "Lets get out of here." Nick says. Just then the kidnappers wife comes in to the house. She gasped when she saw him. She takes out a gun in her pocket. Nicholas was in the kitchen getting his backpack. _

_ "You took something I love" she pauses, tears coming out "I'll take something you love!" she screams. I shield my parrents because she was aiming at them. She chuckles then she moves her arm and shoots Nicholas... I start to scream-_

"Grace wake up!" my dad says shaking me. My eyes were hurting because I was probably crying. "It's just a bad dream." he says. I was panting. Today was the day, We escaped and the day Nicholas died. I get this dream whenever the day comes up. I start to cry even more in my dad's arms. "It's ok." he says hugging me.


	4. Date Night

**JULIE'S POV**

Grace has been at the club for three weeks! She hasn't missed a single meeting, why miss one now? She has been gone for two days.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: ONE DAY**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I stay under my blanket for about four minutes, then I get up. I brush my black hair and put it in a messy braid. Then I slip off my PJs and put on High waisted shorts, a purple tank top, and a denim vest with wings on the back. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I put some lotion on my white skin. I put on my glasses that were on my night stand and go down stairs for breakfast. Mom made pancakes. "Julie, eat quickly. It's already 7:38." Mama says. Shoot! I stuff the pancake in my mouth and put some syrup in my mouth. "Don't do that! For a second you looked like a pretty, young lady." She says. I chuckle, then swallow the pancake. "Love you too." I say. She smiles and rolls her eyes. I chug down some milk. "Love you! Got to go!" I say, hugging her then running out the door. My school bag was outside on the bench.

I make it to school, 5 minutes late. I was panting when I got into class. I tried to sneak my way behind the teacher. I was doing a great job, but then "Ms. Darian, why were you absent?" Mrs. Rumby asks. I hesitate. "Woke up late." I say. Yeah right, four minutes late. I sit down in my seat, and hang my bag on the chair. I see Grace across the room. Yay, she's back! She waves and I wave back. After 5 periods, was lunch. No one had 6th period lunch in our club, except for Jason. He waits for me outside Science class. "Hi." he says. "Hey." I say. We walk to the cafeteria together and sit at our usual spot. We both packed lunches so we don't have to eat the horrible, disgusting cafeteria food.

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" He asks. I sit there. Did he mean as friends, buddies, amigos?! Or star crossed lovers, romance, girlfriend?! "What movie?" I manage to get the words out. "Frozen." he says. Oh... I thought he was going to take me to some romantic movie or something. "Sure." I say, getting my sandwich out of my lunch bag. "Good. It's a date." he smiles, opening up his lunch bag, too. I look down at my sandwich. Sitting there, frozen, unable to move. See what I did there, Frozen? Cause were seeing a movie Frozen? No one? Okay just me... I finish my sandwich. "I'll pick you up at eight." He says. the bell rings and we go our separate ways.

I head to P.E. The last period of the day. The first thing we do is basketball. Something I'm good at. Along with soccer and baseball. The only way I'm good in baseball is because I suck on infield so they put me outfield every time. Our team wins, then coach makes us do three laps. The only reason I'm good at running is because I never get hot. Don't get me wrong of course I'm hot, but I mean the sweating hot. I can use my powers to take away sweat, and put it places. That's how I "Water the plants". I was the fifth one done, then the bell rings.

**JASON'S POV**

When 7th period was done, I head to our "Requesting hall". I go wait outside as the door scans my eye, I recite our club saying "We are a nation, no one can take that away". As I say it, it scans my voice. the door opens. Everyone was inside, and of course I was the last one in. We didn't really do anything important. The girls talked, the boys just sat on the couch and watched the football game while Ty made a schedule of requests. "Okay everyone, have a nice weekend." Ty says once our, and I quote, meeting was done. I walked to my car, and drove home, when I see Grace sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. I park in front of her. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "My mom keeps on forgetting that she has to pick me up after club meetings." She says. Julie probably told Grace about the date, because earlier when they were talking, I heard "Really, Jason seems nice for you."

"Come on, I'll take you home." I say. She looks up at me, then sweetly smiles. She gets into my truck and tells me where to go. "It was nice hanging out with you! Maybe again on Sunday?" She asks. WHAT? DOESN'T SHE KNOW?! I was about to let her down, when she says "Good! It's a date!" she says, then she skips out of the car. I try to forget about it by getting a burger from Burger King.

**JULIE'S POV**

* * *

**TIME SKIP: ONE DAY**

* * *

Yesterday, Grace and I had our first fight... About Jason. When the so called "meeting" was going on, she told me that she thought Jason liked her. I told her about our date, then she said with a tone in her voice "Really. Jason seems nice for you." then she rolled her eyes. We forgave each other after that. I take off the blanket on top of me, then I put on ripped jeans, a baggy red t-shirt that shows one elbow, and a yellow beanie. I put on some bracelets. Then I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I never let my hair down, and I always, ALWAYS, keep it in a braid. So it was curly. I put on socks and wait for him to come. At 8 A.M., he's here. He's wearing a checkered buttoned down shirt with black skinny jeans, and nice jacket. I put on my boots, put my phone in my pocket and he escorts me out. "You look cute." he says. "I've never seen you with your hair down." he says. I smile. "You look-" I didn't know what to say, "cute too?". He laughs and I laugh along.

We drive in his truck to the movies. Once the movie was done, we get hot dogs. "That movie was amazing." I say, stuffing my mouth with the hotdog. "I know right!" he says with an also stuffed mouth. He swallows then says "It was so good, we should see it again." I chuckle. "Okay, lets do it!" I say. We finish our hotdogs, then go back to the theatre. We watched it two more times. "Okay, lets watch it one more time, but when Anna sings 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' we sing along. I nod. We watched it again, then when the song came up, Jason and I sang along, on the top of our lungs! They asked us to leave, but it was worth it. We both start cracking up. We head back to the truck. "I had a great time." He says. "Me too." I say. He leaned in, and I leaned in. We kissed, only for like 2 seconds. We looked into each others eyes, then we both screamed "Let it go!" I laughed and he drove me home. "I got to go, but see you on Monday." he says.

I walk back to my house. It was already 9:00. I was sleepy, then I fell asleep.

**JASON'S POV**

I woke up the next day so happy, but then I remembered about Grace. UGH. I wore the same thing as yesterday, then drove to her house. She answered the door wearing a no sleeved dress that was up to her waist. I gulp. "It's new." she smiles. I nod. She looks at me then says. "I'll give you a a tour!" she says. "Of what?" I ask her. "My house, silly." she says. "Look, I need to tell you that Ju-" she kisses me. The first thought was 'TWO KISSES IN ONE NIGHT!' the second one was 'Julie'. The kiss deepens. I back away. "Julie and I-" she comes closer then kisses me again. I pull away then run out of the house.

* * *

**Hi! Hope you liked my chapter! BTW, this is a trilogy. So there will be three other books related to this! Okay, Toodles!**


	5. Monsters

**JULIE'S POV**

I decided to go to Grace's house on Sunday. My mom drives me to her house. Right when we pull up, I see Jason storm out of the house. My mom and I gasp. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday! Did he sleep over?! "Honey, do you wanna go home?" mom asks. I shake my head. "Love you. Bye." I say, then I get out of the car. My hair was up in a high pony tail, I had a black tank top, and gray sweatpants. My mom leaves and Grace walks up to me. "Last night, he came to my house, and tried to kiss me!" she says. I stand there looking at both of them. Jason walks up to me. "That's not true." he says putting his hand on my shoulder. My eyes fill with tears. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I say wiping my eyes. He puts his hand down. "Come on, Julie. Let's go inside." Grace says.

We walk inside her house. I break out crying. "T-tell me wh-what ha-hapened." I say. "He came here last night and tried to kiss me! I pulled away thinking about you." she says. "Turns out he slept on the bench outside my house, just to try to do it again! I was mad. He tried to kiss me, so I yelled at him and he ran out." she says hugging me. "Grace... You thought of me?" I ask. She nods. I cry even more and hug her. I look out the window. Jason was still out there. "Go. Give him what he deserves." Grace says. I nod. She was right.

I reach into my pocket. My necklace was in there and I put it on.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Whenever Julie puts on her necklace, she turns into her monster form. Waves start going everywhere. Julie's innocent self, vanishes and a new body comes along. This is her monster form. Her hair is blue and is long. She doesn't need glasses. The monster form wears whatever the person is wearing. This monster form is 10 times stronger.

**MONSTER FORM JULIE'S POV**

I storm out of the house. "Water make shield!" I scream aiming at Jason. A huge water bubble covers Jason, then lifts him in the air. "Go down hard!" I scream. The shield hits the ground hard. I take off the necklace.

**JULIE'S POV**

I turn back. I see Jason across the lawn covered in water and bruises. I stand up and walk back inside the house.

**JASON'S POV**

What just happened. I felt weak and wet. I manage to crawl back into my truck and drive home. I climb the tree outside, into my room, so no one will see me. I walk into the bathroom to dry off. I change into baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt. I just lay in my bed and hope that this is all a bad dream

* * *

**TIME SKIP: ONE DAY**

* * *

I see Julie at school. She wore the same yellow beanie she wore on our first date, a purple t-shirt with a unicorn on it, and skinny jeans with brown leather boots. She hang her head low. I walk up to her. "Grace was lying." I say. "I actually thought y-you liked me." she says, her voice was starting to break. She rose one hand. Was she gonna slap me? Instead she puts her head down again along with her hand, and I see a tear come out.


	6. Dreaming outloud

**JULIE'S POV**

Ugh. Did I seriously let myself cry in front of Jason?! UGH! Why didn't I just slap him?! I continue walking and head over to the bathroom. I look at myself. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. I use my powers to hold them. I can't control it. I cry even more till the warning bell rings. The warning bell is when they, well, warn you to get your stuff ready for class. That's basically rush hour in the halls and in the bathroom. Mr. Noah has all of the club members' lockers next to each other. I'm next to Mitch. He and Grace are my best friends. "Hey, you ok?" he asks. I put on a fake smile and nod. "Julie, I've known you since we were 3. I think I can tell when your sad." he says, getting his books out and putting it in his bag. "I'm fine, seriously." I say. "How'd that date with Jason go?" Mitch asks. My smile goes away, only for half a second. Mitch noticed. Seriously he has eyes like hawk. He doesn't say anything, except he just hugs me. I cry in his arms. I walk to class. Then I realize I have lunch with Jason. UGH! WHY IS MY LIFE SO FREAKING COMPLICATED!

I walk into english class, Mrs. Rumby's class. Yadayadayada. That's all I heard. The warning bell rings and she dismisses us. I put my english books in my locker. I then get my math books out for Mr. Joseph's class. At least Mitch is in this class. We have 48 students in the class room and Mitch and I are in the back. I sit down in my seat, and set my math books on the table along with my pencil. "How you holding up?" He asks, laying out his math books too. I just nod. That's basically all I did whenever he asked a question. 45 minutes go by, and it's time for social studies. The warning bell again, same thing as I did before. I walk into class and I go straight to Ms. Wallow. "My h-head h-hurts and I- I don't feel g-good." I stutter on purpose and put my hand on my head too make it more believable. She sends me too the nurse's office. In the nurse's office they only allow you too stay 2 periods. I lay down on the cot and drift to sleep. An hour and 20 minutes go by. They tell me to leave. I get my books and head out the door for 6th period... Lunch.

I take my lunch bag and sit at the the table I'm assigned too. The table with Jason. Mr. Noah also makes the club members sit together. The reason there is only two seats is because it's not like those big tables the other school has. It's like tables at a fast food place. I sit down in my seat and take out my lunch: a tuna sandwich, water, and apples. Jason sits down across from me like always. "Grace. Was. Lying!" he says. I just continue eating my sandwich. He gives up and takes out his lunch.

**JASON'S POV**

Ugh. Did I seriously give up. UGH! Just like that! Why did I even go to Grace's house in the first place?! I take out my lunch: a burger, lemonade, and oranges. Julie and I always trade. "I'll give you my oranges for your apples." I try to lighten up the mood. She smiles, just a tiny bit, then playfully rolls her eyes. She rolls me her bag of apples. I hand her my orange. "I like you, Julie." I say, wishing that times like this I can just put those words back into my mouth. She puts down her orange. "No. You don't." she says. She picks up her orange again, than unwraps it. I open the bag of apples. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I ask. She shrugs. "I don't know. You can say sorry to Grace and I." she says. I reply, "But I didn't do anyth-". She gives me the look. "Fine, if it means to get close to you." I say. "Oh, that's not the only thing I want." she says. She leans close to me and whispers-

* * *

**LOL. I just left you guys on a cliff hanger. Well I hoped you liked my chapter and... Toodles!**


	7. The Brother

**JASON'S POV**

"I want you to be my first." she whispers. My face froze. I was shocked. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding!" Julie laughs. "Whew." I says in relief. "But seriously, they found my brother." Julie says, stopping her laughter. "The one you told me about, he was kidnapped as a kid?" I ask. She nods. "My mom doesn't know." she says. "Look, the kidnapper didn't want him anymore, so he took him to an adoption center. The kidnapper was put to jail, but they didn't know who the baby belonged too. By the way, he's older than me, by one month. Okay so back too the story, they had no clue who he belonged too. So they still put him up for adoption. He was adopted by a lesbian couple, who couldn't have a baby. So, for 18 years, they've took care of him." Julie says, eating a slice of her orange.

"It doesn't make sense. Why didn't you tell your mom?" I ask. "That couple has been taking care of him for 18 YEARS. Knowing my mom, she'd probably take him from them." she says, taking a sip of her water. "But he should be with your mom! He is her son." I make a point. She puts down her orange. "How would you feel if someone took your child away from you, when your the one who was with him all his life!" she protests. "Okay, fine your right. I would be pretty depressed if something I loved got taken away from me, but what does it have to do with me?" I ask. "They asked me if I wanted to visit. Of course I wanna go, but not alone. Everyone else is busy, but your not and you owe me." she says. "Okay, when?" I ask. She smiles. "So you'll do it?" she asks. I nod. "Do I really have a choice?" I ask. "Nope." she shakes her head.

"It's on Wednesday at 4:30." She says. "I'll drive!" she says. "So... Am I forgiven?" I ask, even though I did nothing! She shakes her head. "I don't know if I can trust you." She says. The bell rings.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS**

* * *

After school Julie picks me up. "Are you ready, slow poke?" she was already in her car waiting for me outside. I step in her convertible. I put my backpack, in the back tucked in under the seat. We drove to Beverly Hills. "Noway! Your brother lives _here_?" I ask. "Wow. It looks even bigger from the picture!" she exclaims. We knock on the huge doors. "Hello? I-its Julie." she says. "I don't know if we should do this... Lets go home." she says, about to walk back to her car. I pull her arm, then give her the 'it's okay' look. The door opens. A tall, middle aged, blonde girl steps out. "Hi, I'm Denise. You must be Julie and this is?" she asks me. "Jason... Her, uhh... Friend." I say. "Come in, come in." Denise says. We walk inside. My eyes widen. It was even bigger on the inside! "Adam!" Denise calls. Adam? Then he walks out. "Jason, noway?! How've you been?" Adam asks. Julie's mouth was wide open. Then Adam turns to her and she closed it. "Adam, I'd like you to meet Julie." Denise says "Mom! Seriously, are you trying to set me up again? The last time you tried that, I really liked her, then I found out she was my cousin!" Adam says.

"Adam... Julie is...Your sister." Denise says. "I didn't know you were thinking of adopting again. You did a great job, because she looks li-. Sh-she's my r-real sister!" he says. Denise nods slowly. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Adam yells at Denise. " We just found out on Sunday!" Denise says. Adam takes a long look at Julie. Then he walks up to her and hugs her. She hugs him back.

**JULIE'S POV**

A tear rolls down my face. Yes, this is what I need. Some quality time with my brother. "Can I ask you a question?" he asks. "You just did." I chuckle. He takes me to the living room. "Okay, don't think I'm weird or something, but I have powers..." Adam says. "I do too." I say. "Prove it." he says. He was holding a bottled water. I use my powers to take it out and put it in a plant. "I have the power of metal." he says. "Do we have any other siblings?" he asks. "Aria. Sh-she died last year. There Kenny. She has autism, but she's like 6 years older than me. She married her speech therapist." I say. I can tell he's thinking about Aria. "She was killed, Aria." I say. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I tell him the story. "I am so sorry." he says. I start to cry. "D-don't b-be... Sh-she w-w-was your si-sister too." I say. By this point he's hugging me again.


	8. So Close

**JULIE'S POV**

I say goodbye to Adam as Jason walks me out. "Have fun?" He asks. I nod. "It was nice to actually get to see my brother." I say. "I'll drive." Jason says. I hop into my convertible. Jason puts the hood up. "Hey, can we stop at a diner, I'm hungry." I say. "Yeah, sure." Jason says, pulling out of the driveway. We drive to Johnny Rockets and order: two hamburgers, two sodas, and large fries. We park in the parking lot to eat our food. I reach for the fries when Jason and my hand touches. I stare into his brown, full eyes. I quickly change the subject. "Th-the sun is setting." I say taking my soda and stare at the sun instead at him. "It's really beautiful." I say. "Almost as beautiful as you." he says. Now were staring at each other again. He leans in and I lean in. Our lips touch. I quickly pull away. He was still looking at me. I do a quick glance. "You are such a jerk!" I couldn't help, but too scream. "First, you try to h-hit on Grace?! Now me?!" I ask. "I told you she was lying! Julie, you've known me for eight years, you've known Grace for three weeks! Why are you believing her?!" he asks. "Because you've hurt me before!" I cry. Last year, I asked him to prom. He said maybe, then asked someone else. I already had my dress on and I was waiting for him for 3 hours. By then prom ended.

By this point I was serious. I had a mad face. He stared at me. "I hate you." I say. "Take me h- Actually, get out of my car." I say. "I said get out!" I yell. "Julie, come on!" he says. "Get. Out." I say. He leaves the car and I sit in the driver seat. "How am I supposed to get home?" he asks. "You have legs," I start to say, "use them." I felt mean, so I open the car door and roll my eyes. "Get in, but if you say one word your out." I tell Jason. He gets inside and I drop him off.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the long delay. I got a lot of stuff going on like... Stuff? Once again sorry, but my story is going to have merome! To all you dumb people who don't know what merome is, it's Mitch+Jerome3. So... Toodles! **


End file.
